Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by RosygV
Summary: Nobody thought Primrose Everdeen could survive the Hunger Games. She looks too little, too naïve, too beautiful to kill or fight, but... Who knows? The Hunger Games always make the darkest part of the people to come out. CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters and settings are not mine. All of that belongs to Suzanne Collins. The plot and some of the dialogues are mine.**

_"My name is Primrose Everdeen. People call me Prim. I am 13 years old. I live in District 12 with my mother, and my sister Katniss. District 12 is part of a country named Panem. Every year in Panem, the government celebrates The Hunger Games, where 24 tributes, 2 per each district, between the ages of 12 and 18, have to fight until death to survive. Today is the reaping, and another 2 children will be reaped and send to the Capitol to prepare for the Hunger Games. And I expect I won't be one of them."_

"Prim, Prim wake up" whispers Katniss in my ear, "Time to get prepared".

The first thing that I see when I open my eyes, are the grey eyes and the long dark hair of Katniss, falling over my face. She is already ready, wearing an elegant blue dress that lies in her knees. Her hair, usually in a normal braid, is picked up in braided bun. I get out of the bed and look at my clock. It's 12:00 o'clock. The Reaping is at 1:00 o'clock. Meredith, my mother, prepares mea bath with hot water that is not usual in my house. The Seam, District 12's poorest part where I live, does not have water system, so usually we don't take showers or hot water baths. I plunge into the water, letting all the dirt of my body to go away. After my bath, I wear a white blouse, a brown skirt and white flats. Mother approaches to comb my hair, but I stop her.

"I'll do it by myself" I say to her coldly.

Since my mother went into a strong depression after my father's death and neglected us for a while, my relationship with her is not the same, but I try to not show my anger against her because of my father's memory. It takes a little, but at the end, I have made in my blonde hair two beautiful French braids.

"You look beautiful Little Duck" Katniss tells to me. I look at her with my baby blue eyes and notice the worry in her eyes, and I know why. This is my second reaping, and because last year's Hunger Games where very disorganized because a lot of people volunteered, Panem's government determined that no one could volunteer from now on.

"I'm going to be ok Katniss, my name is written only two times" I tell her softly. She hugs me and we leave the house.

* * *

The City Square is full of District 12 citizens. After checking in, I walk to the 13 year old section while Katniss goes to the 16 year old section. She gives me a sad smile. Effie Trinket, District 12 escort from the Capitol, comes out to the stage and grabs the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome!" she says with that retarded accent that The Capitol people use,

"The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honor of represent District 12 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Ladies first, and may the odds be _ever _in your _favor_!" she finishes the sentence with a cheesy smile. Effie grabs a paper from the ladies bowl, opens it, and I only have a second to wish that it isn't Katniss' name. And it isn't. It's mine.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie cheers with a girly applause.

My whole body freezes. "Why me?" I ask for myself. There are thousands of names in there, why did Effie Trinket picked mine? Slowly, I walk to the stage. Suddenly, Katniss is running towards me, but the Peacekeepers grab her and take her away. I hear her crying like she has never done. I reach the stares, with Effie smiling at me.

"Come on dear" she whispers softly, "Let's give a big applause to our female tribute!"

Of course, no one make a single movement. Effie grabs the microphone, again.

"It's time for our male tribute" she says picking a paper. "Peeta Mellark".

I see a blonde boy from the town walking to the stage. I recognize his last name, and I remember that he's the baker's son, Mr. Mellark. He is a good man and is always looking for me. Peeta reaches Effie and we shake hands, and then the Peacekeepers take us to the Justice Building, where we'll see our families one last time.

* * *

The Peacekeepers take me to a room, and lock me there. I sit down in a mahogany chair. A few minutes later, Katniss and my mother irrupt in the room and hug me tightly. Katniss' eyes are red and puffy. She sets me free of her hug and grab my shoulders.

"Prim, promise, promise that you'll do everything for winning, you're good with plants, and you know how to handle knives. Please promise me you'll come back!" she yells while starting to cry.

"I promise" I handle to whisper and hug her again. Mother is to shocked to talk, and she only stares at me. Peacekeepers walk into the room and take them. Before the leave, I shout them an "I love you" and then, someone closes the door, leaving me alone.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

-RosygV


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! so here is the 2nd chapter, hope you like and and please review!**

**Disclaimer: The characters and the settings are not mine. They belong to Suzanne Collins. The plot and some dialogues are mine.**

***RosygV* **

Effie walks into the room right after my family, almost jumping with her 5 in. heels. "Time to go sweetheart" she says, "Come on, follow me" and we go out of it.

The train station it's full of reporters with cameras. I did well in not to cry, because all the reporters are taking photos and recording us. On the other hand, Peeta does not care of showing his feelings, his baby blue eyes, the same color as mine, look red and puffy, just like Katniss'. Thinking in my beloved sister hurts me because, honestly, we both know that I don't have a lot of chances to win. The odds _aren't _in my favor. We enter to the train and it starts to move. The train overwhelms me. All the stuff in it, from the mahogany table to the diamond chandelier, which sparkles with a white glimmer, it's too luxurious, the most luxurious things I've ever seen in my life.

"Okay kids, the dinner will be ready in an hour. Please go to your new room and get ready" Effie tells us before making her annoying fake smile, again. I'm getting tired of her.

I walk in circles until I find my room, located in one of the front parts of the train. I open the door and enter. The bedroom it's humongous, with a king size bed, a chandelier, exactly like in the dining room, a full size mirror, a bathroom, and a showers, will hundreds of different buttons for the water temperature, shampoos, and body soaps. When I'm sure no one can hear me, I burst in tears. All my emotions, anger against the Capitol, sadness because of my family, and nervousness because of the games, fall in my cheeks in the form of little tears. After that, I take my clothes off and give me a quickly shower. When I end, my hair smells like primroses, just like my name. The wardrobe is full of pants, tees, skirts, blouses, dresses, and shoes. I pick a lace tee, a cloth called skinny jeans, and combat boots. When my hair is dry, I braid it into the same braid I used in the Reaping. Effie knocks my door. "Dinner's ready!" she says, and leaves. I find Peeta in the hallway. He wears a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a white shirt.

"Effie called you too?" he asks shyly. I nod. "Would you come with me?" he asks again.

For the first time since I got into the train, I speak, "Sure" I answer him, starting to walk. When we arrive to the main hall, Haymitch Abernathy, District 12's only alive victor and our mentor, is already eating. He's drunk, like always. Peeta and I sit down and a servant brings us the most exquisite delicacies. Steak bathed in orange sauce, exotic salads, plum pork, and bakery bread. I eat until I feel I'll burst. In the middle of the dinner, Peeta starts talking with Haymitch.

"Well... what advices do you have for us? How do we found water? How can we build a shelter? Is there any…" he starts to say, but suddenly Haymitch shuts him, "Do you want an advice? Stay alive" says ironically. "That's not funny" Peeta replies, "You're here to help us" he states, taking away Haymitch's wine glass. Haymitch stares at him, and suddenly, he punches Peeta in the face. Scared, I take a knife and nail it in the table, almost cutting his hand.

"So we have a pair of fighters this year" Haymitch says, a little bit impressed, "Look, if you don't mess with me and my drinking, I promise I will be sober enough to help. You're Primrose, right?" he asks, "Prim, and yes" I answer.

"Well, I see you're good with the knives, what else can you do?" "Well, I'm good with plants, and I can run, very fast" I say, a little bit proud of myself. Haymitch smiles, but just for a second, before starting to talk with Peeta. "And you boy, what can you do?" he asks. Peeta doesn't know what to say.

"Mmm, I am strong.." he starts, but I interrupt him, "He's not just strong, I've seen him in the market, he can carry a lot of weight, and he won the fighting contest last year, behind his brother" I say. Peeta sends me a small smile. "That's good, too" says Haymitch, "Well, you to go to sleep, tomorrow it's a large day". We obey him. I enter in my room; change my clothes into a pajamas, and fall asleep, finally resting.

The next day, Effie wakes me up telling me that today is a _BIG, BIG DAY!_

I get out of the bed and put on the clothes that I wore yesterday because they're not dirty. I leave my hair down and walk to the Main Hall. Effie, Peeta and Haymitch are there. A servant gives me a dish of eggs, bacon, and a glass with hot chocolate. My best breakfast ever. After we finish eating, Haymitch clears his throat. "Today, when we arrive to the Capitol, Effie will take you to the Renovation Centre, where your stylists will prepare for the opening ceremony. Follow_ all_ their instructions and don't complain. Got it?" he asks, Peeta and I nod. Suddenly, the light is cut from the train. I realize we are in the subterrain tunnels at the limit of the Capitol. Where only a few minutes from it. After several minutes, the light comes back and Peeta looks through the window. "Prim, see this" he whispers to me. I looked at the window. There it is. There are its tall buildings. There is where the rich people live, where the Hunger Games occur, and most likely, there is the place where I'll die.

There is The Capitol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters and settings aren't mine. Those belong to Suzanne Collins. The plot and some dialogues are mine.**

"Ouuchh!" I yell while Octavia, a chubby woman with all her body dyed in a light green pea color that is part of my prep team, waxes a part of my leg. I have been in the Renovation Centre since my arrival to the Capitol, and I'm still not ready to see my stylist.

"Only one more time sweetie" says Venia, a woman with a turquoise wig and golden tattoos over her eyebrows, which applies a moisturizer to my red skin. "You are absolutely beautiful for your age!" cries Flavius, the only male in my prep team. Octavia waxes my leg one last time and smiles, but not like the fake one that Effie gave to me a few hours ago, this is a real smile. "You're ready!" Venia states, "We're going to call Cinna!" Octavia says. They three make a ridiculous reverence and walk out of the room.

I get up of the metal bed that I've been for the past 3 hours, and look at myself in the mirror. I find a girl, no more than thirteen, with no body in hair than her long, blonde hair curtain that lies in her back. Black, long eyelashes frame her eyes that look sexy and innocent at the same time. I feel a little bit uncomfortable, so I grab the thin robe that Flavius gave to me to cover my body, even though I'll take it off when my stylist arrives. I wonder what I'll wear to the Opening Ceremony. Usually, the tribute's costume represents their district's industry. District 11, agriculture, District 4, fishing, and in District 12's case, mining, which means that:

I'll wear a coal miner uniform.

Or, I'll be naked and covered with black powder, which simulates coal.

Finally, my stylist arrives. He is a young man with dark eyes and skin, muscular, and, in a kind of way, attractive. He does not look like my prep team with all their extravagant alterations in their body, the only thing "capitol-ish" that I notice in him is golden eyeliner. "Hello, my name is Cinna and I will be your stylist" he says to me with a serious looking. "I'm Primrose, but you can call me Prim" I say, half-smiling. Cinna smiles, too. "Well,_ Prim_, as you know, your tonight's costume has to do something with your district industry, but my fellow stylist Portia and I think that the miner costume is too used, so we decided to focus in coal" he states. "Oh no, I'm going to be naked" I think for myself, kind of scared. "And what do we do with coal? We burn it" he says. Oh my God. "You aren't afraid of fire, right?" Cinna asks, does not waiting for answer.

* * *

An hour later, I wear the most amazing dress in the world. It is black and lies in my knees. In the sleeves, little white roses lay half-death; my hair is in a Dutch braid, with little diamonds twisted in it, but the most amazing thing is that all my dress, from the sleeves with the roses, the neckline and the bottom part, is on fire. It's not a real fire of course, Cinna invented it, but it looks so real that scares me. Cinna puts in my head a black crown on fire, too, gives a step backward and smiles, proud of his work.

"Do I look good?" I ask, with my eyes closed

"Find it out" whispers Cinna.

I turn around, and slowly look at the mirror.

I'm shocked.

With the dress on fire, my dark makeup, that make my blue eyes to come alive, and all the other details that Cinna fixed in me, I look like a devil princess, mysterious, sexy, and deadly. I almost cry, because I've never been so beautiful in my entire life.

"Cinna, this is gorgeous, and the dress… I don't have words" I handle to say, 'because I'm still in shock. "Thank you" Cinna answers, "It's time, let's go" he says, opening the door, I walk out of the room, and so does he. We start walking to the Training Centre, where the chariots are.

When we arrive, Peeta and his stylist, Portia, are next to the chariot, talking. Peeta wears a black suit that obviously is on fire with a white rose in his pocket. He looks very handsome. "Wow Prim, you look amazing" says Peeta, smiling to me. "Thanks, you too" I answer, flattered. I look around and watch the other tributes. The District 1 girl is gorgeous, with golden hair and emerald eyes. She could earn a lot of sponsors. District 2's girl, in other hand, looks deadly and clever, watching everyone with her silver-green eyes. His male partner looks as deadly as her. I suppose they're careers, children that train all their lives for the games. There is one person that catches my whole attention. Is District 5's female tribute, a redhead girl that looks like a fox. She wears a ridiculous outfit, a silver dress that looks like a power current. Her face looks disturbed, well, not disturbed, nervous, as she bites one of her nails. She catches my look and I turn my head into another direction, ashamed.

Suddenly, Panem's anthem blares. I start to shake. Peeta and Cinna approach to me and help me to go in the chariot. "Remember, smile and wave, this people could save your life" Cinna says, and then he walks away. Peeta grabs my hand. "Don't let me fall" he begs, as nervous as me. "I promise I'll not" I answer him, squeezing his hand. The chariot starts to move and we go out to the City Circle. Very quickly, my nervousness disappears and I start to wave, smile, and to blow kisses. The entire crowd goes crazy with our outfits on fire and our attitude. Some throw me roses. Some others shout my name. I'm completely unforgettable. Peeta still holds my hand, and I feel safe. I notice that almost all the tributes are staring at us, maybe jealous because our incredible outfits, maybe thinking how they will kill us, but I don't care.

This is my night.

By the end of the trip, the only shouts that are heard are "PRIMROSE" or "PEETA". Haymitch may be happy with this. We stop at the Justice Building, and President Snow appears to read the opening speech. He's a small man with white hair and a red rose on his pocket. When the speech ends, the chariots take us back to the Training Centre, which will be our new home in our stay at the Capitol. A sober Haymitch, Cinna and Portia are there waiting for us. Cinna turns off the fake fire and hugs me.

"You two were amazing" says Haymitch, looking at us, "Did you saw the careers' faces? One word to describe them, _jealous_" Portia says with a pitchy voice.

"You will the in all the gossips of the Capitol, Primrose Everdeen, The Rose on Fire" Cinna states, smiling.

I feel pride about myself. I feel that someone is staring at me, so I turn around, and find the fox-like girl staring at me, with a small half- smile. My eyes meet hers, and for a second, she sends me a message through them:

Well. Done.

**Hope you like it! Leave reviews!**

***RosygV***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! so her is the 4th chapter, sorry for the late update!**

***RosygV***

**Disclaimer: The characters and settings are not mine. All of that belongs to Suzanne Collins. The plot and some of the dialogues are mine.**

The morning after the Opening Ceremony, Effie walks into my room and wakes me up.

"Today is the first day of Training" she says, smiling, "Get ready and…" she starts, but I stop her. I'm sick of her fakeness.

"Effie, I know you don't want be in here, taking care of the worst district's tributes, but please stop acting that fake, and stop smiling like everything is alright, because it isn't" I tell her, staring at her hazel eyes. A little tear escapes from her eye, and I feel just a little guilty.

Effie smiles, but this time with a real, sad one, surprising me. Effie sits gently in one side of the bed. "Sorry, for my attitude Prim" she says, sadly, "It's just that, taking care of each year's tributes and watch them die, one by one, it's not healthy, you now?", Effie rolls up her right sleeve, and sighs. Tattooed in her arm, it's a little white and black bird, flying freely. Immediately, I recognize the bird. It is a mockingjay, the singing bird.

"I have this because a mockingjay means a willing to live and to be free incredibly strong" Effie tells me, she takes my hands, "Since I work here, I wish all the years that The Hunger Games stop occurring, that innocent children will stop dying, and that the world and life will be in peace, just once." Effie stands up, and give me a kiss in my cheek. "Get ready dear, and, just clearing, I want to be here you know? I personally chose District 12" she says softly, and leaves the room.

I'm in total shock. I thought the Capitol people would like the way they live, but apparently, some don't. I take my clothes off, and take a quickly shower. Yesterday, Cinna left in the wardrobe my training clothes, that are skinny black leggings, a black tee, and boots. I put all my hair in a messy bun and walk to the main hall. Haymitch is there, sober.

"Sit down" he tells me. I obey him and start eating. When I finish, Peeta arrives, with a similar outfit like mine, and sits down.

"Well, today you will meet the other tributes" starts Peeta; "Yes, try to make allies" answers Haymitch. I clear my throat. "What do you recommend us for the training?" I ask, trying to look strong and confident.

"Stay away from knives until the private sessions, make the survival training, learn new things that you don't know" Haymitch says. Effie enters to the room, and all of stare at her, shocked.

She doesn't look any more like a weird capitol woman, all the opposite. She took off her wig, makeup and strange clothes, and now she looks like a young woman, probably in her 30's, with long blond hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin. "Hello" she says, still with her capitol accent, "I will take you to the training room, are you ready?" Both Peeta and I nod. Effie is wearing a simple yellow dress, that makes her look even more beautiful. We enter to the elevator and it starts to move. The elevator stops and I get out of it, but Effie grabs my arm. "Prim, I just want to thank you, you opened my eyes" she whispers softly, and leaves. I afford myself to smile. I like the "new" Effie.

I hear Peeta is calling me, so I follow him where the tributes are. The main trainer, Atala, is giving instructions to all of us, telling us that is better to learn survival skills than go straight to practice with weapons. The tributes of District 2 throw a loud laugh, an arrogant laugh. I don't like them. Atala dismisses us, and the District 2's female walks to the knife-throwing station. "I will give her a surprise" I think smirking. I look around, trying to pick a station to go. Even though I'm good with plants, I still need help for the poisonous ones, so I decide to start there.

After 15 minutes, working, someone joins me. I get my head up, and I stare to the big blue eyes of the foxlike girl. "Hi" I say. "Hello" she answers me, politely. "What's your name?" I ask, trying to be nice. "Jacinda, but everyone calls me Jace. You're Primrose, right?" asks Jace, with a shade of a smile in her face. "Prim" I correct her. We start to talk, and by the end of the hour, we agree to be allies.

That's how I meet Jacinda Lerman, the older sibling of an orphan family of 5 kids, that likes people who call her Jace, that is extremely clever just like a fox. And about what I notice, she likes me too. "Where do we go now?" I ask her. She looks around. "What if we try some snares?" she tells me. I nod, walking to the snare station. The instructor helps us to learn the basics of snares, and because he notices that we are good at it, he teaches us some snares with a certain difficulty grade. Then, we go to the climbing station. Jace and I are not good at it, and soon I fall down, with Jace following me. "Ouch!" I shout, grabbing my arm. "Are you ok?" Jace asks me, a little bit worried. "Yeah, thanks" I answer, half-lying. It hurts, and will get me a bruise. Perfect. I notice giggles, and I see Glimmer, Marvel, both of district one, and Cato and Clove, of disctrict two, laughing at me. My blood starts to burn. I feel that Jace pokes my arm. "Go to the knife-throwing" she whispers to me. I get up, and walk with confidence to the station, where I grab a sharp, thin knife. The instructor stares at me, and I nod, ready. The dummy lights up and I throw hardly the knife. I smile, and remove the knife where it stuck.

Right in the bull's eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. And I promise I'll try to update more often. And a special thanks to my amazing beta *fortes fortuna iuvat* for making this chapter a 100 times better!**

**-RosygV**

My knife-throwing show throws me into spotlight before I could even tell my mentor. After I pick up the knife, Jace runs towards me.

"Wow! That was the amazing! Where did you learn to do that?" she asks, with her big blue eyes staring at me with disbelief.

"Well, I've used knives since I was 4; my father used to teach me," I answer, sighing with sadness. I miss my dad so much.

"Used to?" Jace asks with a smart edge to her voice; she knows that I'm hiding something.

"Let's go to tie knots," I interrupt, dodging her question. I'm not in mood to talk about him.

We spend the rest of the day with knots and a few weapons, such as the bow. When I take it, I remember Katniss, and that she's amazing with this weapon; she taught me how to use it, but knives are my thing. I shoot several times before realizing that Jace is shooting too, and actually, she's pretty good. One arrow lands a few centimeters away from the bull's-eye. She smiles, satisfied. A bell rings, telling us that it's time for lunch.

"Let's go to eat, Prim," Jace tells me.

"Okay," I answer. I look around the training room, trying to find Peeta. Then, I see him, alone, glaring at me as though he wants me dead. Those kinds of looks are only for someone you truly hate. And Peeta doesn't hate me, right?

* * *

"Tell me again how their expressions were," says Haymitch with amusement during the dinner after the training session. Looks like everybody already knows about my knife-throwing show.

"Well," I start. "It was kind of a surprise, with a bit of worry, especially in the eyes of that District 2 girl, Clove."

Haymitch looks like he wants to say something, but he doesn't, and instead turns his head to Peeta.

"What about you, boy?" he asks. Peeta stares at me for a second, and then answers.

"Nothing interesting, really," he says, with a disappointed tone in his voice. "I just went to the survival stands and tried a little of the weaponry."

I glance at the floor, ashamed. Peeta's probably annoyed that all this attention is around a little thirteen year old girl. That could be the reason of his glare earlier. I realize I'm not hungry anymore, so I excuse myself and run to my room. Tears start to fall to my cheeks, God knows why. Teenage hormones, I guess. Effie knocks at my door.

"Prim, dear, are you alright?" she asks me, still outside. I don't want her to see me like this.

"Yeah, Effie, everything's fine," I tell her.

When I hear her leave, I go to the bathroom. A hysterical laugh erupts from my throat. What I had told Effie less than a minute ago was a terrible lie. How could everything be fine? I'm a tribute in the Hunger Games, awaiting a certain death. Life is too sick. Suddenly, someone knocks my door and enters. It's one of our Avoxes, Panem's traitors turned slaves. The Avox gives me a note, nods, and leaves. I open the note and read it.

_Primrose,_

_Tomorrow is your training session with the Gamemakers. Be ready at ten o'clock in the morning. Sleep well._

_Haymitch_

I frown. How could someone be so lazy to the point of sending a note when that person is at the other side of the hallway? Nevertheless, I appreciate the note, because it reminds me of the training sessions with the Gamemakers. I put on my sleeping robes, a plain white tank top and silk pants. I get into the bed, trying to sleep, but I can't. I wonder what I can use tomorrow to impress the Gamemakers. Not my looks, of course, because I'm not exactly a beauty, but what about my skills? I'm perfect with knives, and fine with the bow-and-arrow. Or, perhaps, I could use healing plants, which I learned from my mother, the best healer in the Seam. Whatever I do tomorrow, I'm only sure of one single thing: My session will be unforgettable.

* * *

Nightmares stir me awake in the middle of the night with a cold sweat and heavy breath. In my dream, Katniss was dressed in black and crying over a wooden coffin. My mother and Katniss' best friend, Gale Hawthorne, were there too. A Capitol official approached the scene and opened the coffin. It was me – a messed, bloody version of me. I had awoken with a jump. I step out of the bed now, and wash my face with cold water. I've never had nightmares like this before. Katniss is the one that usually has them. Am I going mad? I leave my room and walk to the elevator, pressing the button to the roof. I need to be somewhere to calm down, but instead of being finding myself alone on the roof, I see someone is already up there. Carefully, I sneak to a bush near the person. To my luck, the person is Jace, dressed in her sleeping robes, and with her rebellious red hair falling down her shoulders. I start to walk towards Jace and sit down next to her.

"Hey," Jace says, looking straight into the night sky, "Couldn't sleep?"

I nod my reply.

"Same here," she answers herself with an empty voice.

We stay quiet like this for ten minutes, with my head on Jace's shoulder. I feel my eyes watering once more and Jace notices it, since her shirt is soon damp with my tears.

"Shh, it's ok," she says softly, hugging me. I hear her crying quietly as well.

"Don't worry, just teenage hormones," I tell her, frowning, and she laughs; although she's only a fifteen year old girl, she is aged beyond her years.

"Is there anyone waiting for you at home?" Jace asks me, staring at my face with her big baby blue eyes.

"Yes, I have a sister, Katniss," I answer her.

"And your parents?" she asks.

I start tearing up again. "Well, I really don't worry about my mom, since she hasn't been with us at all since I was eight, and my dad…" I gulp and finish, my voice almost a whisper. "My dad's dead."

Jace doesn't say anything, because I know she's remembering her parents who are dead, too.

"And you? Is there someone special?" I ask, with an awfully silly, seductive voice. Jace laughs again, passing her hand through her hair.

"Yes," she answers with a soft voice. "I have a boyfriend named Logan, and I love him more than anything in the world." There's a lovely smile on her face with remembrance; I feel a little pity for her. How tragic was that?

"I'm sorry," I say quietly.

"Don't worry. I already cut him off, because I'm 99 percent sure I won't survive this," she tells me, her voice entirely void of compassion.

"How are you so sure that you won't make it?" I ask her, curious.

"Because I'm as sure as hell that you will," she answers me, fiercely and fearlessly.

I smile inside, but I also worry. What is she trying to say? That she'll die to save me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeey Guyss! Sorry I haven't updated like I promised. This is a non-edited chapter, so sorry for the mistakes! Hope you like it, loveeee! **

**xx**

**-Ro**

* * *

Morning light awakes me the day of the private training sessions.

I blink twice, trying to remember where I am. My eyes finish focusing and I see where I lay. I'm in my bed in District 12's floor. How did I get there?

Did Jace bring me?

Did I fell asleep in the roof?

The last things I remember about last night are Jace's words.

_Because I' m sure as hell that you will_ she said.

I still don't understand the meaning of her words. Why would she save me?

I'm just a poor little girl that she met a couple of days ago.

I stay in the bed, wrapped in the silky white blankets. Someone opens the door, and I pretend I'm sleeping. A soft hand touches my cheek as the person sights.

It's Effie.

Slowly, I open my eyes and turn my head to see hear. She's wearing a green dress with yellow high-heels. Her blonde hair is in a normal braid, and her mockingjay tattoo isn't hidden as usual.

"Morning" I whisper, stretching out, "How did I get here?" I ask her.

"The lovely girl of District 5, Jacinda, brought you here some hours ago; she said you fell asleep while you were in _illegally _in the roof" Effie answers me, remarking the word "illegally".

Her eyes are like my mother's years ago, full of worry and love for a daughter, "You could got in trouble" she tells me, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry" I whisper, ashamed, "It's just that I needed to think, and none of the places here in the floor were comfortable or relaxing enough to let me."

There were a lot of things going through my mind last night, such as Katniss, training, weird nightmares, survival strategies, and, of course, Peeta's attitude. He changed from a sweet, caring boy, to a cold, non-interested person. Nevertheless, there are so other many things to worry right now.

"What time is it?" I ask Effie, remembering that I need to be ready at 10 for the private sessions.

"It's 9:30" Effie answers, standing up.

"Get ready, breakfast already started," and walks out of my room.

I run to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I press randomly the buttons, so at the end, I smell like coconut with cinnamon. I brush my hair, untangling it and throw it into a messy bun, just like yesterday. I put on my training clothes while brushing my teeth. I stare at the arm that I injured when I fell of the climbing rock. It's bruised, and it hurts. I should tell Effie. I get out of my room, and run to the main hall, where everybody already ate. Haymitch is a step to be drunk, Cinna and Portia are working on some fashion designs, and Peeta's glaring at me. Surprise, surprise.

"You're late" Haymitch says when I sit down.

"Sorry" I whisper, "Well, at what time are our sessions?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"You're the last ones, but you have to be down at 10:00"Portia says. I finish my breakfast and go to brush my teeth again.

I want to be presentable for the Gamemakers.

I still don't know what to do. I go back to the main hall. Effie and Peeta are waiting for me next to the elevator. Effie looks impatient, hitting the floor with her heel. Peeta looks indifferent; he doesn't even look at me.

Wait, why do I even care? He is neither my friend nor my acquaintance. And I'm totally sure I'm not in love with him. So I just decide to ignore him, too. We reach the lobby, and Effie leaves us in the waiting room, where the other tributes are waiting for their sessions.

I search around the room, and quickly find my target. Jace is sitting in a corner, eating the other with her look. She's analyzing them. I stand right in front of her.

"Thanks, for last night" I tell her, blushing, "Did I fall asleep?" I ask, embarrassed. She laughs. I like her laugh. It's natural, and makes her look naïve, young, and free.

"You actually _fell_ asleep. At one moment your head was over my arm and then over my lap!" she says, giggling.

I smile widely.

"Did they say something to you?" I ask, sitting next to her, "They didn't hopefully; only a thanks and a goodbye" Jace answers my, fixing her topknot bun.

Suddenly, the tributes get called. One by one, they enter, but never come back. Jace leaves after her male partner, and then everyone is gone, except Peeta and me.

Because I'm 12's girl, I'm the last. Peeta leaves. And then my name is called. I walk slowly to the training door and open it. The gamemakers are in a podium.

Some of them are drunk, some others bored, and some others pay the needed attention. I go straight to knives, and star throwing them to the dummies. I miss some, making me lose the poor attention I had. Then, the doors open, and two avoxes enter carrying pork with sausage. The gamemakers all run to it, trying to get some of the best pieces. My blood starts burning. I'm almost in the doors of death, and they can't take some freaking minutes to pay attention to me. I quickly grab a bunch of knives, and start throwing them to the wall, forming a word. When I finish, I grab one knife and throw it to the pork. It lands right in its belly, and sausage fly through the air. All of the gamemakers glare at me, but then freeze because the word written with knives in the wall. I excuse myself and leave, letting them "enjoy" the word I wrote.

_ ASSASINS. _


End file.
